1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a trim cover assembly of a seat for use in an automobile or the like, and, more particularly, to such manufacturing process for the trim cover assembly in which a covering material is adhesively bonded to the surface of a foam wadding formed with a large number of conveniently spaced, recessed grooves.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of trim cover assembly is a component which constitutes the surface of a seat, and, as shown in FIG. 4, a conventional trim cover assembly of this type is excellent in appearance because it has a plurality of decorative recessed strips (a)(a) on the surface thereof.
The conventional trim cover assembly (A') in FIG. 4 is generally a laminated body including a covering material (11), a wadding (12) formed of foam material, and a wadding cover (13). The wadding (12) is formed on the side of the covering material (11) with a large number of suitably spaced, recessed grooves (12a)(12a) shown in FIG. 6. The covering material (11) and the wadding cover (13) are machine sewn along the lower edges of these recessed grooves (12a)(12a) to be combined integrally as shown in FIG. 5. As a result of this machine sewing, the covering material (11) is fixed along the outside configuration of the wadding (12) so as to provide the trim cover assembly (A') with the above-mentioned decorative recessed stripes (a) on the surface thereof.
The recessed grooves (12a)(12a) of the above-mentioned wadding (12) are formed by machining or cutting with a rooter the material of the wadding (12), that is, the flat-plate-like slab material. Consequently, the whole trim cover assembly (A') presents a flat-plate-like configuration, while the above-mentioned recessed stripes (a)(a) each present a square and inverted U-shaped configuration. Therefore, the trim cover assembly (A') offers only a limited surface configuration, and thus it is disadvantageous in that it fails to provide a fine appearance full of variety and excellent in design.
To eliminate the above-mentioned disadvantage, the surface of the wadding (12) may be cut into an uneven configuration (e.g., an R-shaped configuration) after or at the same time when the recessed grooves (12a)(12a) are cut and formed.
This method, however, is not actually put into practice since it is quite poor in operationability and very expensive.